High School in America
by surfergirl3537
Summary: Its high school in America, California to be exact. Follow the gang as they try to survive their senior year. R/M W/D J/A Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic, so please go a little easy on me… It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic, so please go a little easy on me…

**Basically this story is about the gang, except it takes place in California (America). It's loosely based on events going on in my high school. I hope you all like it!**

HONK Robin Locksley was growing impatient, they went through the routine every morning. Robin knew he would never understand females. _Finally_ he thought as he saw his girlfriend of nearly two years run down the driveway to his old car.

"Geeze babe, do we have to go through this everyday?" he asked as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Seriously. Marian, you take FOREVER!" Robin started his car and drove them to school; he turned the radio on and switched the channel to 102.7 KIIS FM. As usual Marian rolled her eyes and gave a slight chuckle

"Well I DO tell you to show up later but NO! You come at 7:15," she stated giving him a smug smile. Robin was grinning like an idiot, he knew she was right he just couldn't help himself. He didn't live in the best area around, and he always felt safer in Marian's high-class neighborhood.

"Yeah, but you know me, I want to be out of the house early. Anyways what takes you so long?"

"Eh you know, girl stuff. Deciding on what to wear, make-up, hair, shoes all that jazz,"

"Ah, Figures did you do Ms. Dietrick's homework?" he asked as they pulled into the school's parking lot. Despite of having a beat up car and living in one of the worst areas, Robin was very well off. The upper class of society, expect for Marian, didn't appeal too much to him. His old car looked lost and out of place in the sea of BMWs and Mercedes but neither him of Marian cared.

After finding a spot, he turned off the engine and climbed out. Going around to the passenger's side he opened the door and helped his beloved girlfriend out.

"Why thank you sir," Marian giggled as she grabbed his hand.

"Eh. It's no problem milady. Well I'm going to go to my locker and meet up with the others. See you there?"

"Of course," before going to their lockers, Robin and Marian shared a quick kiss and departed.

* * *

"Where are they?" a quite bothered Much Millerson questioned to the other four members of the gang.

"This always happens…why do I even bother asking? Every single day! I mea-"

"MUCH! SHUT UP!" Allan-a-Dale yelled, "I have a freaking hangover. Can we all be quiet for the day?" Allan asked as he laid his head on the table they were sitting at.

"Well that is what you get dude. Seriously lay off of the partying," Will Scarlet told his best friend. Even at first glance everyone knew Allan was partying the other day. His hair was messed up; eyes blood shot the smell of liquor was still lingering near him.

Shacking his head Will turned his attention to his girlfriend who was currently involved with her physics homework.

"Finally!" Much exclaimed, Will Allan and Djaq turned their heads hoping to find the two love struck teens but instead found Walgrove Highs best football player, John Little making his way over.

"Hey guys. Still no Robin or Marian?"

"Nah, course not. They're probably making out," Djaq told John. The football player laughed and took off his Varsity jacket.

"'Ey look who decided to show up!" Will called out to the others. Sure enough hand in hand Robin and Marian were walking out of Cunningham building and were making their way over to their friends. Robin smiled as he saw his best friend marching his way up to them.

"Well it's about freaking time you guys show up!" Marian couldn't help but laugh at Much's face, he was trying to be serious but was doing a terrible job at it.

"Oh Much, Much, Much," Robin said as he shook his head. "You KNOW we're going to be late, so why do you always get worried?"

Instinctively, Much nodded his head towards the right to show Robin. Without turning his head, he already knew.

"Uh…babe, can you leave us for a second?"

"Why? I'm a big girl Robin, I know it has to do with _them_," Marian countered back; she always hated being told what to do especially by her boyfriend.

"Marian, please it's important, I'll tell you later," Robin was in no mood to argue with his girlfriend this early in the morning.

"Ugh! Fine! Djaq did you do the English homework?!" Marian stomped off to get help from her friend while the two of them talked about God knows what.

"What is it Much?"

"Well it's a few things,"

"O…k?"

" Firstly, the Black Knights are up to something, I can feel it. Second we can't deal in school anymore."

"What why?"

"They got them police dogs now, if we get busted…jail and we don't graduate"

Sighing Robin ran a hand through his hair thinking about their drug situation. They've been dealing for two years now and haven't been busted once. Without the school they were dead. It was a competition between the Outlaws and the Black Knights, who had the better weed and raves.

"WILL!" Robin called for the expert carpenter.

"Yea?"

"WE gotta hide our load. Can you make us something?"

"I can try."

"Ok, good. Senior year is going to be hell"

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Alright dudes, see you later," a very tired Allan called out before heading to the East building for math. After saying their goodbyes the gang went their own ways to class.

**Well what do you guys think? I was pretty bored when I wrote this one. I'm not sure if it's the best story line….well tell me what you think and maybe I might change it around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right here's chapter two, don't worry, Robin and his gang aren't total bad asses like the Black Knights just wait and see. The events in this chapter really happened.**

* * *

Robin's POV

After saying bye to everyone, I slowly made my way to the Far West building for English, lucky for me (NOT) that wanna be rocker, Guy Gisborne and that other dude…Vaizey are with me. Rolling my eyes I saw the two of them leave the Black Knights and head off in my direction.

"Hood," Gisborne sneered at me calling me by my tagger name.

"Gizzy, Sheriff," I snarled back using their own tagger names. Seriously what kind of names are those? What the hell was Gisborne thinking when he chose that?

"I hear police dogs will becoming around to find the dealers. Better watch out Hood, while your 'cuffed our business will be sky rocketing," Gisborne boasted. Their shit is so bad; I don't know why people buy it from them.

"Whatever, I have nothing to worry about,"

"Right, doesn't matter you'll still get caught" Vaizey said matter a factley. It's not me I'm worried about. It's Marian and Allan they have the weed. Luckily were smarter than most distributors, Marian double bagged it, stuffed it in her bra and wore Hollister perfume. While us guys, cut out some of our shoes sole and place it there.

"Robin!" I looked up and saw two cops next to Ms. Dietrick's desk, staring at me with no emotion what so ever.

"Yes Ms. Dietrick?" I asked nervously. Damn it why I'm I scared? I don't have anything on me, not even a lighter.

"These two gentlemen ant to have a word with you. Pleas take your stuff,"

Shit. Shit. Shit. As I got up I saw Gisborne and Vaizey snickering, while some others, manly our "friends" gave me a sympathetic look. I followed the two cops silently my hands turned cold and my breathing became irregular. As I passed by Will and Djaq's class I shot them a worried look. They responded by taking out their phones and texting the others.

Even though it took us a few minutes it felt like a lifetime of walking. Sure enough I found myself in front of the Dean's office. The cops opened the door and lead me in, I gasped at what I saw: four other cops, two dogs and Marian's backpack?

"Hello Mr. Locksley," turning I saw the Dean, Mr. Williams standing next to the coffee pot with Jon's football duffle bag…weird.

"Hi Mr. Williams. Uhh, why is my friend's football stuff here along with my girlfriend's backpack?"

He chuckled, but I didn't like the sound of it, something was up.

Why don't you ask them yourself," now I was totally confused, they weren't dumb enough to keep dime bags in their backpacks. Sure enough John and Marian were brought in…handcuffed!

"What the hell!" I said a little louder than planned, "let them go! What did they do?!" Oh lord I sounded like a five year old wanting a toy. The cop that was holding Marian spoke up, "Miss Fitzwalter here, was caught in possession of marijuana,"

"That's bullshit! My girlfriend does NOT smoke or sell weed!" Well half of it was true, Marian never tried it, and I'm proud of her, but I'm mad that I got her into this whole business. I gotta stop us, we're not the Black Nights, we are hundreds of times better than them.

"What about John?" I asked calming down a bit.

"We found this," another cop answered, pulling out a knife with a four-inch long blade, "in his duffle bag"

"What the fuck? That's not his! Seriously why would he bring a knife here? Someone's setting them up!" I said this while looking at Marian, she looked scared, and really pissed, probably at the cops or me.

"Mr.. Locksley, you have no proof. These two violated school rules by bringing drugs and weapons on to campus,"

"But sir! That's not theirs! How did the cops know they had it?"

A white bop in this mid-twenties spoke up, "A student saw something shinny in Mr. Little's bag and our dogs sniffed out Miss. Fitzwalter's marijuana when we passed her backpack," God I wanted to tackle him, he kept a hand on Marian's arm and rubbed his finger over her.

"I don't believe that shit," I spat, "these two are straight A honors students. John's on the football team and Marian's the tennis captain!"

"Yea. Plus someone could've put the knife in my bag yesterday after practice," John said his deep voice surprising the cops.

"Well that is true," Mr. Williams said as he moved to sit at his desk.

"But why do you need me?" I questioned impatiently.

"Because if your friend AND girlfriend had some illegal substance, your bound to have SOMETHING," another officer stated.

"Whatever, I'm clean," I snapped as I dumped my backpack out showing them "See? Now let my girl and friend go. If anything, I would have a knife AND weed. You know it too Mr. Williams," I held my breath as he stroked his beard, I nervously glanced over at John, he had a glaze look over his face, I saw nothing in his eyes.

"That IS true Robert," I grimaced when he called me by my real name, lord I hated Robert.

"Mm maybe somebody is setting them up, very well let them go,"

As soon as they un-cuffed Marian, she ran into my arms and hissed in my ear "What the fuck is going on? Who put the weed in my backpack?"

"I dunno," I whispered back before I bent down to pick up my stuff.

"I suggest you three go back to class," Mr. Williams said. "Yes sir," John's gruff boice responded, "let's go guys,"

The three of us walked out silently, even though we were close the tension was thick.

"Well, we have twenty minuets of class left, we should go," Marian stated.

"Yea, see you guys later,"

"Wait!" I yelled, "Guys, I think we should stop, the whole weed thing. We're competing with the Black Knights, and we are a thousand times better than them,"

Nothing…I knew it, how were we suppose to stop when we had the good shit. "I don't know Robin," Marian breathed out, "We should discuss it," I looked at John he just shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later," before leaving Marian gave me a quick kiss spun on her heel and went back to class. Standing there I knew we needed to, quit this, if not, lord knows what will happen.

**

* * *

**

Well there you have it chapter 2, Robin wants to leave the marijuana behind but how will the gang take to it? His girlfriend and one of his best buddies left him with no comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty dudes, here's chapter three and yea, I own nothing!! Hell I don't even own my soul I sold it hahah.**

* * *

Marian's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard, Robin the mastermind behind this whole dealership crap wants us to stop! We mad a hell lot more than six thousand already, why would he want to stop now? For sure Much, Will and Djaq will want to discontinue but as for the rest of us, the thrill of knowing you have something illegal in plain view of the cops and supervisors, gives us the best kind of excitement. I'm sure he has a good reason, after all senior year is suppose to be amazing. I returned to Italian 4 and tried to avoid attention but it was a major fail.

"Marian!" Ms. Roberts called out, fuck don't they get it, don't yell someone's name while they try to sneak in the class.

"Welcome back!"

"Ummm, Thanks?"

* * *

NO POV

_Finally_ Allan thought as the bell for nutrition rang. Along with half the class he rushed to try to be the first one out.

"Allan!" whipping his head around he saw Gabe, one the their good 'costumers' approaching.

"Hey man what's up?" Allan asked as he made his way to a bench so he could get Gabe's order out of his shoe.

"Eh nothing much, just want some of that awesome shit!" Laughing Allan got it out, "alright dude, that'll be twenty bucks,"

"No problem-o, here ya go," taking the money Allan thanked him and made his way to their hangout.

While the others joked and laughed Robin sat away from the others deep in thought. He was so oblivious he did not realize that Marian sat down next to him. He was brought back to reality when he heard Much yell at Djaq and Will to 'get a room'. Even then when Marian rested her hand on his arm he jumped scaring her as well.

"Robbie, what is it? You seem worried," Robin smiled when he heard her call him by his old childhood name. "Honestly Mara, I don't know. We're to good to be selling this shit. I mean the Black Knights are doing it! We gotta stop," he looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Well firstly, Mara…you haven't called me that in forever," he chuckled and kissed her on the temple, "secondly, why do you want to quit? We made thousands of dollars off of this shit,"

"Yea I know, during lunch I'll tell the gang why, until then come here you." Without hesitation Marian scooted closer to Robin and let him hold her closely.

"Would you look at that," Allan said with his mouth full of chips, "they're not making out!" he nodded his head in Robin and Marian's direction. Everyone's heads quickly turned to look at their friends who, for the first time in however long, where not sucking each other's faces off.

"That is rather peculiar," Djaq told the others while Will copied her math homework.

"Yup something must be up," Will answered not looking up from Djaq's homework.

"Ah leave them alone guys," John said while he was looking at his crush, Alice.

"You know John, if you like her that much, you should just ask her out," Much stated as he saw John Staring at her.

"Can't do that Much, I doubt that she even knows I exist"

"Everyone knows you exist dude, and I'm not trying to be funny either," Allan stated while everyone started laughing.

"Shut up," the super embarrassed football player mumbled, "I'll try to start talking to her"

"Will!" Much yelled, who stopped laughing.

"What!" an irritated Will shouted back "I'm trying to do something, do you mind!"

Uh, William," Djaq said nervously, "you better get the two love birds over here _now."_

Looking up from the math work he gasped, approaching them were three members of the Black Knights. They were dressed in all black and had a tattoo of an eagle type bird on their left forearm. Their pale faces displayed no emotion and their eyes were blank and plain. Shivering Will got up and made his way over to Robin and Marian.

* * *

"No, Marian that's not bad at all, this is bad," Robin countered as Marian and him gossiped about the teachers. "Mr. Schneider and Ms. Cook!"

"Ewww! Robbie! That is not right!" she managed to get out in between giggles.

"Sorry to bother you guys. But Robin we have a problem, Black Knights, here now," Will reported before returning to the others.

"_Sigh_ let's go see what they want," Robin said in a monotone voice before he hoped off the planter they were sitting on, and held his arm out for Marian. Taking his arm, the pair walked towards the others and the Knights.

"Well, well, well, look here Sean," the first one sneered looking at Marian, "shouldn't you be behind bars sweetie?" Feeling Robin tense, Marian gently laid a hand on him to clam him down.

"What do you want" Allan snapped he did not want Robin saying the wrong thing resulting in a brawl after all there was only three months of school left. The second one, Sean, glanced at the seven of them swallowed nervously and continued, "Vaizey and Guy wanted to make sure that um, the girl and the football player got 'cuffed but guess not."

"What the fuck?" Djaq said, "that is the dumbest thing I ever heard of. I see your knives or guns through your clothing, don't try to joke with us. Tell them that they can suck a nut and that no matter what they can't get us arrested,"

Not only did the Knights mouths drop but so did the entire gangs. _That came from Djaq?_ Will thought, he could not believe what he jest heard. His sweet girlfriend told off three Black Knights. Insulted, the Knights turned and left.

"What?" Djaq asked innocently

"Nothing," was the reply she got from everyone.

"Come on guys, we have class" John stated before they departed for a second time. Still worried about Robin, Marian hooked arms with him as they along with Much walked off to third period. As they passed by the knights 'area' they shot them death glares.

**Well there you go, tell me what you think!! Don't worry, they're slowly turning to the good side. But remember it's a fanfic so what I say goes! (sorta)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with school, finials are coming up! well enjoy Chapter 4!**

John, Djaq, Will and Allan were sitting in Japanese four bored out of their minds. The teacher said something involving the words_ project, due next Monday _and _group._

"What did she say?" John whispered over to Djaq.

"I don't know, umm Will did you hear?" shaking his head he glanced at Allan whose response was " Ey! Don't look at me! If Djaq DIDN'T get it why do you think I might have the answer?" the other three mumbled in agreement, John was about to say something until Alice cut in.

"Um, excuse me, can I join your group? You're aloud five people," after opening and closing his mouth several times like a fish John could not find his voice.

"Of course," Will spoke for John "sit down there," he pointed to an empty chair next to John. Allan smirked as John turned a bright red and took a deep breath.

"What exactly is the 'project?'" Allan inquired.

"Well," Alice started before stealing a glance at John, "we have to make up a skit." Djaq groaned, while Will banged his head on the desk Allan's smirk faded, they HATED skits with a passion.

* * *

Robin, Marian and Much sat in calculus with some of the Knights including Gisborne. Robin hated all fifty-six minutes of this class because _his_ girl sat next to that creep Guy.

"All right class," everyone looked up and saw Ms. Cook write down an assignment on the whit bored, "you have until the end of class to do all forty-problems. You may work in your groups if you please." While everyone cheered Robin groaned, his Mara had to work with Guy and some other weirdoes. For the following forty-five minutes, Robin's eyes were fixed on Guy, watching his every move, just incase he tried to pull something.

"Robin, earth to Robin!" Much said while waving a hand in front of him.

"What!" he hissed, turning his head he was that Much and the two girls in their group stare at him. Rolling his eyes he nodded in Gisborne's direction and spoke "I don't trust him around Marian." The three of them stared blankly at him, throwing his hands up he just told them to get back to work.

"Alright guys, why don't we work on this after school?" Will asked getting pissed at the skit.

"That sounds fine," Alice said, "John can I get your number? So we can meet up after school," shocked John sat there like an idiot until Allan kicked him.

"Um yea, sure" after Alice and him traded numbers they went off to their next class. "Whoop! Go John!" Allan said while clapping him on the back.

"Shut up Allan" he muttered turning a bright pink, "I'll see you guys at lunch bye," he hurried off to the bungalows so he would not have to put up with Allan for much longer.

* * *

LUNCH

"Where the hell is Allan?" Robin yelled

"I don't know, but you seriously have to chill" Will calmly stated as Robin paced back and forth. Sighing he looked up at the other five, Much was eating, not surprising, John appeared to be off in his own world, Will and Djaq were making out and Marian was looking at him intensely.

"What" he snapped

"Will you calm down! And nothing, lord someone's PMSing"

"This is serious Marian," he hissed back "I don't mean to be all snappy and crap but I really want to tell them,"

Robin!" Much attempted to say with his mouth full, "Allan's here!"

"Hey…whoa Rob, cut the death glare I didn't do anything, I swear!" Allan said in one hurried breath.

"Sit" Robin snarled, "After a few close calls, I want to propose an idea," taking a deep breath he continued, "I-I-I think we should this whole gig." Allan spat out the water he was drinking "WHAT! Hell no! Dude, we made thousands! And splitting it up, we had enough each for a nice used car!"

"FINALLY!" Much exclaimed "you have no idea how nervous I was with this whole ordeal." Djaq and Will just sat there stunned while Marian and John bowed their heads, they did not think he was actually going to do it.

"Look, Marian and John were arrested because the cops 'found' weed and a knife." Will sat there with his mouth open, Much started choking while Allan did another spit take.

"I know, we've had a good life with all of the money, but I'm worried about us now, we can get tried as adults! Well except for Marian and Djaq." He said glancing at the two seventeen year olds. "Think about it, we don't need this 'job' to pay for college, we can get scholarships. Its just a though. So…whose with me?"

Glancing around he saw Will, Djaq and Much's hand, he looked at Marian with pleading eyes, sighing she raised her hand slowly. He turned his attention to John only to find him gazing at Alice. Rolling his eyes Allan picked up one of those spiky ball things that fall off of trees and chucked it at him.

"What," he snapped as he whipped his head around.

"Yes or no John" Robin's blunt voice called out, looking down he took a big breath and let out "I think we should quit too."

"I can't believe you guys. We worked our asses off! We made about six thousand a piece! This is our business! We are making a fortune! WE are NOT junkies we can't fuck this up! Robin this is out life!"

"Allan, you can sell the last bit of it, but if you get caught…game over" Robin looked at him dead in the eye, "Go watch _Requiem for a Dream_, you'll quit in a heat beat (A/N love that movie!! It inspired me (sorta…)).

"Let's go guys," Djaq said, "lunch is over and we don't have a six period."

"Come on Marian, I'll take you home." The gang split up each going their own way home, although Allan sat there with a black expression on his face. Sighing he got off the bench and headed to the ghetto for a 'refill'

**

* * *

**

Well folks there you have it chapter 4. I probably won't be updating until the end of June or beginning of July because I have finals to study for and my Japanese class starts soon at SMC (college). Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, here's chapter five. I was up late last night working on it, and I finished right now. Please review!! If I don't get revies I"m not going to continues . Well on to Chapter five, Robin and Marian fluff, remember they've been dating for two years already!**

"Robin, are you ok?" Marian laid a hand on his arm while they waited at a signal light.

"I'm fine, _sigh_ now we just have to find something else to do," he spoke in a monotone voice. He was off in his own world until a car behind him honked and the driver yelled 'damn teenagers don't know how to drive.' Snarling Robin yelled at the older man and gave him the finger.

"Robbie! Just drive me home," without another word Robin drove, the silence was thick and uncomfortable, by the time they reached Marian's house, the tension was unbearable and neither had no idea how they were able to remain calm.

"Bye Marian," he snapped before she even unbuckled her seat belt.

"You know what Hood! Your attitude stinks! Get your sorry white ass inside my house now! WE need to talk," she whispered the last part. Grumbling he shut off his engine and followed her up the driveway to the door.

"The maids are here, I don't want them hearing us, incase they tell my father or worse my step-mom," she whispered _step-mom _since she never really told Robin about here, "go upstairs to my room, I'm going to get us some drinks."

Nodding his head Robin slowly made his way up to Marian's gorgeous bedroom. He walked in and made a beeline to her bed but a picture caught his eye. It was the two of them at homecoming; he smiled when he looked at how happy they were. _What's going on Robin?_ He thought to himself. _We were so happy, I'm fucking up, I can't lose her._

"Remember that day?" her voice startled him so much he was surprised that he did not drop the picture.

"Yeah," he whispered, "It was great, and we had an awesome time." He turned around and faced her, "Why are you dressed like that?" he said eyeing her suspiciously. Smirking she threw him a pair of trunks, "come on silly, we're going swimming!" Chuckling he entered her attached bathroom, when he came out Marian was lying on her bed, he could not tear his eyes off of her. Sure he seen her in a bikini a million times but she looked even more beautiful than ever.

"Ready?" he whispered so he would not scare the daylight livings out of her.

"Yeah, let's go," she grabbed two towels, sunscreen and her sunglasses before heading out.

"I thought you needed to talk to me, plus you don't want the maids listening to over conversation."

"We are going to talk. But outside, and they wont come outside," he nodded and opened the patio door for her, plopping all of the stuff on the lawn chair she grabbed the sunscreen and told him to come over so she could put sunscreen on his back.

"Robin…what was up at lunch? You were very moody." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands on his back sighing he thought his words through and then spoke.

"Honestly, I don't really know. But one thing's for sure, our relationship is fine, unless…you think otherwise. But don't worry babe, everything's fine between us." Without warning he turned around and kissed her passionately. At first she was surprised but after a few moments she wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart for air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"See," he whispered, "we're fine so don't worry love,"

"I'm not, I love you so much," she removed herself from his grip and continued to put sunscreen on herself after words she sat at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the water. Suddenly there was a giant splash as Robin jumped into the pool getting Marian soaking wet. After screaming she started to laugh and yelled at him.

"Ah is my baby scared of a little water now? He mocked her in a five-year olds voice as he swam over. She giggled like a schoolgirl and jumped on him.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he fell backwards. Laughing he picked her up and spun her around. When he put her she pulled him in a long kiss, when they broke apart she had a serious look on her face, noticing that she was starring past him, he turned around and saw an unknown woman standing near the pool.

"What is it baby?" he whispered in her eat.

"It's my step-mom, oh yea you haven't met her yet…look she doesn't like me much, so don't get protective. Come on."

Slowly Robin and Marian made their way to the pool stairs where they took their sweet time walking to Marian's stepmother, Carrie.

"Marian, who is this?" she snapped giving Robin a look over, her eyes rested on the hickey on his neck which Marian gave him the other day.

"He's my boyfriend. And my father approves so don't say anything,"

"Whatever," Carrie said rolling her eyes, "what's your name boy?"

"Robin. Actually Robert Locksley."

"That's nice. Marian, what the hell I s he doing here?"

"We're hanging out. I'm seven-teen, I don't need to be babied. Now can you leave us?"

"No, I don't like his look." _What the hell_ Robin thought,_ I don't have tattoos or weird piercings, this woman's tripping._ "Get rid of him,"

"What? NO! You don't control me!"

"I SAID GET RID OF HIM NOW! AND DON'T YOU USE THAT KIND OF TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!"

"Ugh! Fine damn you! Robbie, come with me" she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her to her room. Once he changed Marian pulled him aside, "Hey, babe,"

"Yea?"

"Can you spend the night here? I mean if you can, go home grab your shit and come back?"

"Of course Mara. I'll climb up your balcony. We'll be Romeo and Juliet!" he laughed.

"Haha very funny, go! I'll see you tonight"

"Marian," he paused before leaving her room, "I just want you to know that I love you so much. And I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier, also I hope that, that thing doesn't get in the way of our relationship."

"I know Robin, I love you as well." She sighed as they walked down the stairs.

"Bye baby, I'll see you tonight," he whispered the last part so Carrie would not hear.

"Bye Romeo," she giggled and kissed him before shoving him out the door.

"Alright girl," Carrie snarled once they heard Robin drive away, "what the hell are you playing at? Having that boy here unsupervised! You can end up pregnant!"

Rolling her eyes Marian shot back, "First of all there is no game! Second we've been dating for two years, and we are seniors. Thirdly maybe I want a baby!" Marian's blue eyes were like daggers and her step-mom felt as if her soul was stabbed.

"Well young lady I'm your mother and what I say goes. You CANNOT have that punk hanging out here without your father or myself here. Who know, we might prevent something from happening. You probably do drugs and sleep with him anyways you whore."

Marian felt the tears behind her eyes, she HATED it when anyone called her a whore, slut or easy. Sure they lost their virginity to each other on their one-year anniversary but they never did it again. But that didn't make her a whore…did it?

"I am NOT a whore! I don't sleep with him and as for drugs, why would we? My life is none of your business. Your not my mom, let my dad make up the rules. And once I'm eighteen you can't tell me what to do!"

"Your father and I have been married for five months. Why haven't I seen your boy toy before?"

"It doesn't concern you, now if you excuse me, I have homework to do." Trying to get away as fast as possible Marian pushed her way past Carrie and marched upstairs. Once she was in her room she fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow and without realizing she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Marian? Marian it's me your father," groaning she rolled over and yelled come in. Hearing the door open she mumbled nonsense and looked at her father.

"Hey dad," she yawned.

"Hi dear. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, that woman," she snarled "saw me with Robin and made me get rid of him"

"Ah baby girl, I'm sorry that she doesn't like him, remember at first I wasn't to fond of him?" he said as he brushed the bangs out of her face.

"Yes but dad, that was only because he was taking me out and we were younger. You know he's a great and wont let anything happen to me" she smiled remembering when he asked her on a date and him meeting her father for the first time.

"Well its 6:30 and I know a certain someone will be popping up for a sleepover soon, so you may want to get ready," Edward smirked as Marian gaped at her father.

"What? How? We don't do anything I swear!"

Laughing Edward explained, "I've seen you two before, in fact I even have pictures. Don't worry Carrie wont find out." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before he left her to her thoughts of Robin.

"Oh," he popped his head in her room. His voice scared Marian and she let out a yelp, "you guys can't do anything anyways, he's eighteen. Which means that it would be illegal."

"FATHER!" Marian turned a bright pink.

"I'm just stating the facts. Night angel. Tell young Robert I say hi"

Sighing Marian dragged herself out of bed and sat at her desk staring at her homework. 'There's no point of doing all of it, I have high A's in all of my classes except for Italian.' She thought aloud before opening her Italian book.

* * *

8:30

_So much for only doing Italian, I've done everything ugh where the hell is that boy?_ Sighing Marian grabbed her Air Mac Notebook and signed on to AIM (America online instant messaging) to see if Robin was on. However she was bombarded with IM's and could not see her buddy list.

Y0uKn0wUwAnTh1s: Hey, Maz wut waz wit Robin?

mAr1anwasnth3r3: Hi Allan. I dunno. I only signed on to c if he was on. I'll cya 2morrow

Y0uKn0wUwAnTh1s: Aright baii.

Footballfool: omg help me! Alice and I have a date 2morrow after skool!

mAr1anwasnth3r3: Sorry can't, just seeing if Rob was on. Good luck! See you 2morrow!

MAr1anwasnth3r3 signed off

As soon as she closed her laptop she heard a knock on her balcony window, tuning her head she saw Robin smiling like an idiot.

"Aloha Juliet"

"Haha very funny Romeo. Please come int."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The second he put his bag on the ground he got attacked by Marian's lips. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Her hands started going through his hair as he slowly walked them towards her bed. She fell backwards and brought him down on top of her. Robin started rubbing his hands up and down her sides as her hands roamed his toned back. Without warning her bedroom door was opened and in walked her father. Being scared shitless, Marian shoved Robin off of her and he the floor with a thump.

"Marian what the he-oh um Hi Mr. Fitzwalter."

"This isn't awkward at all…Hi Robin. Marian, Carrie's coming up," he turned his attention to Robin, "better hide son"

"Uh yea," he mumbled totally embarrassed.

"Thanks. Bye dad," Marian pushed him out the door. "Okay. Robin hide!"

Robin ducked and tried squeezing underneath the bed but he was to big so he prayed that Carrie would not find him.

"Marian," Carrie barked as soon as she walked into her room, "We need to talk," Rolling her eyes she sat down and waited for her lecture.

"Finally" Robin jumped up once Carrie left.

"I know, I though she would never leave. Let's go to sleep I'm exhausted." Nodding his head Robin stripped down to his boxers as Marian went into her bathroom to change. When she came out she climbed into bed and curled up next to Robin, he encircled her waist with his arms and they fell asleep glad that the day was over.

**well there's chapter five please review!! Later**


	6. Chapter 6

**I** **don't know where the hell this story is going so bare with me people! Also please review! I need to know if you all like it or else I might stop writing it! Sorry it took so long to update, Japanese class is moving so fast plus I dyed my bangs purple which wasn't a bright idea considering I'm a brunette and didn't bleach my hair first. **

**Saturday October 9:20 am**

"Vaizey, Vaizey, VAIZEY!" Guy yelled hoping Vaizey would hear him since his ipod was on full blast.

"What Gisborne!" He snapped back as he yanked the headphones out of his ears.

"I heard rumors…Hood and his losers quit dealing last week. Something about finding a new light or some shit like that," Guy reported.

"Did you say last week Gizzy?"

"Yes,"

"LAST WEEK! SEVEN DAYS! 10,080 MINUTES! AND YOU JUST FOUND OUT? SOME OF THEM SMOKE! WITHDRAWL GUY WE COULD'VE EXPOSED THEM AND FORCED THEM TO TELL US WHERE THEY GOT IT!"

"I just found out today," Guy sneered back trying to remain clam, "Actually it was nine days ago" he mumbled and luckily for him Vaizey did not hear.

"Ah I see…this is great! We will make double the money! But could it be a trap to destroy us?"

"I don't think so Marian didn't seem to happy about quitting, she loved it I could tell"

"No wonder your failing math your looking at that girl, well forget her Gisborne, My dad's in congress now, which is great. We can control the system and hopefully get Jon in office and Richard out."

"What system?" Guy questioned completely lost.

"Gizzy, Gizzy, Gizzy, American States which are United that system…we'll start with California then move on the D.C." Vaizey said with an excited look in his eye, however Guy was completely lost and confused about the whole idea.

"Yea but how does your father help us?"

"You idiot. Raise taxes say its to help support the soldiers and the war, some shit like that. We blame the prices on Lionheart, he'll say it's for some other crap, we give it to some guys we know and; bang bye-bye President Richard and Vice-President uhh what's his face and then poof John is President."

"Okay. And what does this have to do with Robin?"

He's a do gooder right?" Guy lamely nodded his head.

"Well he and his 'people' will try to help out the community especially the people who cannot afford the taxes. He'll do something 'illegal' he gets arrested and la de da de da we're all happy."

"Okay if you say so. But Marian won't be hurt will she?"

"Don't worry Guy you can have the girl,"

**

* * *

**

10:30 am

"Damn it Much!" Allan hissed

"What?!"

"You freaking killed me! You threw that bomb right at me!" Allan pouted, Much, Will, John and himself were playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl on Will's younger brother, Luke's, Wii.

"Sorry, lord I didn't know that Link's bombs could cause damage to teammates." Grumbling Allan continued attacking Will's character.

"You guys are still on that?" Djaq commented as she and Marian went to the kitchen for some juice.

"Yea we've only been on for...HOLY SHIT! SIX HOURS!" (A/N Its true my friends and I were on the Wii for 10 hours or so we stayed up for 36 hours and my friend was yelling at the TV)

"Wow since four in the morning, you guys better stop," Marian said from the kitchen as she poured some orange juice. Will looked up at the two of them and saw that Robin was not around. "Where's Robin?" Will asked the girls.

"He's sleeping I think," Marian replied not really caring what her lover was doing, Sitting down in the dinning room Djaq and herself were engaged with a conversation about Marian's tennis team. Every few weeks the gang slept over at someone's house, except they had not been to Marian's in a very long time. If they did sleep over Marian always tried to make sure that the gold digger of a step mom was not around. The never slept over at Robin's either they're parents did not like his area so they rented a motel room for the night. Unfortunately the prices were rising so they went about every two months.

"Man that dude sleeps for a long time. You didn't keep him up did you? Marian?" Allan smirked as she turned a bright pink.

"NO!" she shouted quickly, "unlike you Allan-A-Dale I am a pure angel," she lied causing everyone to laugh since no one, besides Djaq knew they made love junior year.

"What's so funny?" a groggy Robin yawned as he walked into the living room, shirtless and in pajama bottoms.

"Your girlfriend is teasing me!" Allan said like a young schoolboy telling on someone for doing a bad thing "and it hurt my feelings!" he added with a pout.

"Aww seems like we have a four-year old with us not a 18 year old," Robin teased.

"Shut up," Allan said as he turned off the Wii and 36" plasma TV.

"So Robin what are we going to do now that the uhh business has ended?" Djaq questioned as Will wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Um, I guess do something legal. WE still need to get 40 hours of community service to walk the stage for graduation. So we can find something to do for that now."

"OH right…" John started before his phone cut him off, "Hello? OH hi Alice," he blushed while the others tried not to laugh but were failing miserably, "I'm busy today but do you want to see a movie on Sunday? Yea _Get Smart_ sounds fine. Yup I'll pick you up at 6:00. Bye." When he got off the phone he turned to the gang who were all smirking.

"Johnny has a date!" Allan yelled everyone was laughing except for Will and Djaq who were too busy with each other.

"Shut up Allan. So what are we going to do?"

"Umm well first I have to tell you guys something," Robin spoke his seriousness caused Will and Djaq to break apart and look at him. "I'm moving."

"WHAT!" They all yelled although Marian's was by far the loudest. "No baby, why? You can't leave me! I need y-"

"MARIAN!" he yelled to get her attention his loudness surprised everyone so much that they jumped causing Much to knock over Marian's orange juice.

"Chill girl, I'm moving two blocks away from you. In other words near Djaq," he calmly explained.

"Really?" Djaq asked happy that she would have one of her friends close to her.

"Yup,"

"Oh that's really cool. I guess I'll be seeing Marian a lot more," everyone apart from Marian who mumbled something about using the restroom was laughing hysterically.

"I guess I'll be seeing Will more often as well," Robin jested which caused the two to blush madly.

"Why Robin?" Much got out as he was close to tears from all the laughing, "I thought you didn't like rich areas since they are full of 'snobby rich white people'" (no offence to anybody! But it's like that in some parts of Cali!). he quoted from Robin.

"Yea but my parents don't like were we lice plus you guys can crash at my place more often I'm also getting a new car, a pick up truck"

"Someone hit the jackpot!" Allan commented

"No kidding," Will agreed, "So what are we doing today?"

"Uhh its to late to go to an amusement park, movies…nah"

"How bout going to Denny's fro breakfast?" Much cut in "I'm hungry,"

"Much! Your always hungry!" Djaq laughed.

"That's a good idea. We should change though," Will said looking at everyone who were still in his or her pajamas.

"Marian! We're going to Denny's hurry up!" Djaq yelled wondering what her best friend was doing.

**

* * *

**

Denny's 11:45 am

"Hi table for seven." Robin told the hostess, a blond girl with big brown eyes who must have been 16 or 17.

"One moment please," she gave him a flirtatious smile, which he returned, jealous Marian went up to him and intertwined their fingers and glared at the girl. Seeing this, the hostess spun on her heel and went to seat another party.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed.

"Just being friendly," he defended

"That was more than a friendly smile," she warned him.

"Don't worry Mara, you're my girl," he was about to kiss her but John cut in "Let's go, she's taking us to our table,"

The seven of them sat in a booth with Robin on one end and Jon on the other end. While the others fell into place with Marian next to Robin with Much on her right who was being taunted by Allan as Will shook his head and Djaq and John were in a deep conversation about the Sports Medicine team to his right. Everything was going fine as the seven friends were having a good time until a cold voice spoke saying "Well, well, well what do we have here?" Slowly they turned to see..

**Whoa! Who is it? lol I guess its kinda obvious...oh wellz **

**Well there's chapter six. Please review, if I don't get review's I"m goin to stop writing this stroy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm alive!! Sorry for not updating it's been pretty hectic here. I have two summer school classes plus tennis practice, and my friend needed help waxing her surfboards (its not easy wasing six 10 footers). Anyways, heres chapter seven!!**

"What do you want Vaizey," Robin snarled as Marian scooted closer to him trying to avoid Guy's gaze. Unsure of what would happen, the others gripped a knife weather it was a butter knife or a serrated bread knife.

"We are here for brunch. What are you here for Hood?" Guy spoke up his icy stare fixed on Marian who pretended to text just to avoid him.

"Does it matter?"

"Watch it Locksley," Vaizey sneered "it's still early, your locker and that thing's clothes," he pointed to Marian, "still smell of weed. Also we wouldn't want your 'brownies' getting eaten by po-pos (police) now would we?"

"That was totally irrelevant," Djaq stated, "what do you _really_ want?"

"Where did you get your stuff, and don't you dare try to bring us down, we are to great and if you mess with us your lives will be destroyed,"

"We get it from the ground and cocky much?"

"No shit Sherlock, Marijuana is a plant," one the knights stupidly commented.

"Can't tell you," Allan added, "Top secret."

"Fine be like that. We will find out and when we do we will rule the school and be known the Black Knights…the best weed dealers ever we'll be better known than V13. You guys better watch your back we can and will make your senior year hell." Vaizey smirked. "Things can suddenly happen, for example your friend here isn't exactly a citizen of this country. As we know my dad is in office, with one little slip up poof the alien is back to wherever it came from." Will clenched his fist and felt his blood boil when Vaizey called his Djaq a thing.

"Marian, Gizzy's Uncle is you father's boss, we have openings in India, one word and whoop teleported all the way across the world. And there goes your bitch Hood."

The last comment really got to Robin with in two heartbeats, Robin jumped up and tried to tackle Vaizey but Guy got in the way. Robin tackled Guy into an unoccupied table, which caused it to fall over thus scattering the Knights. The speed that Robin jumped up was so fast it took a few seconds for everyone to realize what happened. The two groups along with a third of the restaurant crowded around the angry teen boys and chanted fight with other encouraging words to keep the two boys going. However other costumers found the sight horrifying and whipped out their cell phones to call the police.

Completely oblivious to what was happening around them Robin was hitting Guy wherever he could. He grabbed Guy by the hair and punched him repeatedly in the gut. Winded Guy threw all his power behind one kick, which nailed Robin in the shin. The pain was unbearable and Robin let go of Gisbourne's hair to clutch is shin. Satisfied with the out come of his kick he was immediately on top of Robin punching him in the face and stomach. Seeing his best friend hurt Much tried to shove his way through to help but was blocked by Knights who were keeping the Outlaws from their leader, which caused several other brawls to break out.

Pissed that she could not help Marian looked on as her boyfriend and friends fought the rival gang, she hated herself because she listened to a couple who insisted that she stay with them and their children until things settled down. Feeling defeated the five boys adrenaline kicked in and they fought as if there was no tomorrow.

Things started to get nasty but luckily ten police officers charged in and tried to break up the massive brawl with no success they had to resort to tasers and pepper spray. When they finally broke up the several brawls the peace officers arrested Guy, four knights, Robin and John. Somehow during the brawl Vaizey and half of the Knights they showed up with slipped away from the scene to avoid the cops. Out of all the fighters Robin and Guy were in the worst condition.

Robin had a broken nose that would not stop bleeding, his hair was matted and full of blood, there was a giant gash on his forehead and the blood dripped down his face into his eyes, and his shin was a rainbow of red, blue purple and black. The white shirt he wore as now red and pink from his and Guy's blood. His right hand was all battered and bloody his knuckles were bruised.

Guy on the other hand was coughing up blood due to Robin punching him in the gut, his left eye was black and blue, there was not a doubt in his mind that at least two of his ribs were broken. And like Robin he had a similar cut on his forehead. His shirt was ripped which exposed his stomach, which was covered in scars, bruises and blood.

As they sat in separate ambulances Marian tried to persuade an officer to let her see her boyfriend. After a whole lot of convincing and pulling the fake cry (which really works) she was allowed to see Robin.

"Mari-" he whispered

"Yea Robbie it's me," she whispered back as she gently pushed some matted blood soaked hair back from his face.

"I love you babe," she said before kissing his cheek.

"I know,"

"You didn't have to fight,"

"He called you a bitch," he looked her in the eye and grabbed her hand with his semi clean un-banged one.

"I know but you shouldn't have let it get to you. It ended with a fight, blood, arrest and possible jail time. Now I have to go to court along with most of those people because you couldn't handle someone calling me a bitch. You know what else! I don't think we can bail you, John AND Will out. Yup that's right they arrested William as well." During her lecture Robin hung his head he knew she was right. _Marian's right, she's always right, my parents wont bail me out, why would she spend __**her**__ money on me, her worthless boyfriend, to get me out of jail…if I go…_ Tears ran down her face but she did not bother to brush them away. "It's sweet that you care about me and stood up for me but I am fully capable of dealing with those assholes,"

"What where you going to do Mara? Stay quiet and ignore him? He would've kept on insulting you." He said raising his head to look her in the eye. Marian however was having none of it so she averted her eyes.

"That's the thing Robin! Don't let things get to you! It encourages them!" She raised her voice clearly frustrated and annoyed with his over protectiveness. _Great_ he thought, _it must be that time of the month._

"Just shut it Marian," he snarled unintentional he just was not in the mood.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut it," she said returning the same amount of ferocity.

"I try to help you and this is what I get?!"

"I never asked for help!" she yelled causing everyone to look at the couple.

"Fuck you," Robin said out of anger.

"Excuse me?" Marian croaked out shocked, hurt and afraid about what might happen to their relationship. Realizing what he said Robin's eyes grew wide and he started apologizing like crazy. Holding a hand up Marian spoke "I'm leaving, BYE robin, don't call me with your jail call," with that she spun on her heel and walked off to her car without looking at anyone. Guy smirked at Robin while the others stood there shocked at Marian's behavior, closing their gaping mouths they sent him sympathetic looks. Recovering from the shock of the two teens argument a police officer strode over to Robin and motioned for him to stand up.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may and will be used against you in the court of law do you understand?" The cop asked him as he handcuffed him.

"Yes sir," Robin replied before he yelled "I LOVE YOU MARIAN!" As he was led to a car along with Will and John Robin held back the tears that were threatened to fall he really fucked everything up.

* * *

Marian was beyond pissed she was furious, at a signal light she started cursing in Italian which earned her strange looks from pedestrians and other drivers. Whipping the tears from her face she turned on the radio to find _No Air_ by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown playing.

**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**

However hearing the song made her cry more because without Robin she could not breathe. Unable to see she pulled into a driveway of a park and cried.

**tap ta**p looking up Marian was greeted by curious looks from an old couple with their grandchildren, dashing the tears away she rolled down her window.

"Um sweetie can you moe? You're blocking us in," the man spoke.

Seeing her puffy red eyes the woman questioned her, "What's wrong dear?"

"Me and my –sob- boy-sniffle- friend got in-hiccup-to a fight –sniffle-"

"Aw I'm sorry. But a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying," she told Marian.

"If a boy makes you cry he's not worth it" one of the grandchildren said.

"I know, but he's the –sob- world to me," _How cliché…Marian you're an idiot_.

"You should get home, you'll feel better,"

"Yea, sorry for blocking you in,"

"It's alright I hope it works out for you and your boyfriend."

"Me too," she whispered before turning the keys to start her Lexus.

When she got home she ran straight past her father and Carrie, who where watching TV, and made a beeline for her bed, falling on it she cried and then slowly drifted off to sleep to escape the pain.

**

* * *

**

Police Station 3:45 p.m.

"All right you lot, you all get one phone call to anyone the only catch is that we must be in the room and the conversation must be on speaker phone."

"You'll call our parents right?" Will asked.

"Yes we did, the bail is five thousand each," their mouths dropped, roibn knew Marian was right about not bailing them out. It wasn't money matters it was why would high school studnets pay five grand to bail their friends out when they need it for college.

"Whose going to call fist?" John rasied his hand. "I'm going to call Alice Phelps"

"Hello?"

"Alice, it's John,"

"Hey!"

"Look I'm sorry but I have to cancel our date tomorrow. I uh sorta got arrested,"

"Oh…its fine…"

"I'm sorry. Bye"

"Bye. Wait!"

"Yea?"

"Can I visit you?"

"Umm Yea I think so,"

"Alright bye."

Will Went second calling Djaq.

"Hey babe, yea I'm here, I only get one call, yea I think you can visit, Santa Monica Police, I have to go, I love you too, bye"

Taking a deep breath Robin dialed Marian's cell phone, he knew she would be ferious at him for calling her but he needed to talk to her.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly.

"Marian?" he croacked scared about what she would say.

"I told you not to call Locksley."

**

* * *

**

Whoa someones pissed hahaha. Would that be considered a cliffy?

**Well review!!**

* * *


	8. AN

Alrighty, so much crap has been going on lately I barely have time to do my homework (it's a miracle that I have four A's a B and a C in school). So I'm going to take a long ass break…not that you guys particularly care…anywho with the economic crap in the U.S. I don't work as much as i used to so I'm trying to find another job /. Hopefully I'll be writing my stories during Christmas break…but to those who do care sorry 'bout this.


End file.
